


Marry Me?

by jsymo



Series: Breifs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Parenthood, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Sweet, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsymo/pseuds/jsymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's reasons as to why he and Sam aren't married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jason Derulo's 'Marry Me'.
> 
> Hope ya'll like!

Dean wasn’t a jewelry guy.

Okay, so maybe he did have the amulet, and maybe he did wear the talisman bracelet, and perhaps he did have that mojo ring he wore for luck.

But other than that, he didn’t do jewelry.

So when his friends, _and yes, Dean Winchester did have friends now, ones that weren’t dead thankyouverymuch!_ , asked why he and Sam hadn’t gotten married his response was simply because he refused to wear a wedding ring of any kind.

Sure. There were actual reasons behind why Sam and Dean hadn’t tied the knot; there were legal reasons, against gay marriage and incestuous marriages, (not that their friends knew the true nature of their relationship), there were practical reasons; like who the hell would they invite anyways? or where were they going to come up with the money? There were the ‘Dean’ reasons, like who was going to be the groom and who was going to be the ‘bride’? Because damnit, Dean wasn’t about to walk his ass down the aisle, and he knew for a _fucking fact_ that if Sam tried walking down the aisle like a girl that Dean would laugh his ass into a coronary at the altar. (Because Dean also knew that marrying Sam Winchester meant going to a church.)

But the main reason behind Sam and Dean not marrying? What was the point?

They had literally been to hell for each other at least once, they’ve sacrificed themselves countless times to keep the other alive, been there through every injury that a person, (and some not ‘persons’) could think of. Dean had nursed Sam through every childhood illness, like chicken pox or the flu. He had been there for every loose tooth and scraped knee. Sam had been there to stitch Dean up after his first hunt, and every one since.

The two had experienced extreme poverty with one another. Paying for cockroach infested motels with fake credit cards, squatting in vacant houses, eating cold beans and taking even colder showers. And had even experienced their own version of ‘wealth’ when they had a few hundred dollars to blow after a successful night of pool.

They knew literally everything about one another. Like how Dean had the worst sense of cleanliness in the world. Sam was constantly picking up after Dean, worst of all in the bathroom. For years Sam had had to deal with crusty boxers (yes, crusty…from that…and this started _before_ they became lovers mind you), toothpaste in the sink, stinky socks that got rolled up in the foot of the bed and created lumpy time bombs that Sam would find making the bed or changing the sheets for a wash. Sam knew what Dean’s breath smelled like in the morning if he forgot to brush his teeth before going to bed. He knew how clammy Dean’s feet could get when he was cold, or how sharp his toe-nails could be when those cold feet pressed into his calves at night.

And Sam was no better. In the bathroom Dean had to put up with unclogging practical gerbils from the shower drain because of Sam and his ridiculous hair, or how Sam always created a puddle on the bathroom floor that Dean would walk through in the mornings because the gargantuan sasquatch could never learn to freakin’ dry off in the shower stall before stepping out of it. (Dean never really minded the sexy _I’m soaking wet_ look when they were motel hopping, but now that Dean had to be the one mopping it up he didn’t enjoy it as much anymore). 

Dean also knew exactly what it smelled like when they curled up together at night and his nose ended up too close to the sweaty region of Sam’s pits, his overly-warm-all-the-freaking-time brother sweat too much for deodorant to make any difference. Like, at all. 

So yeah. They knew each other’s short-comings.

But they also knew how much they meant to each other. 

Sam always loved how Dean would massage his lower back because his increased height made him hunch over all the time, and it always ended up in knots at the end of a long day. Dean loved that Sam would rub his calves when they were watching TV on the couch together, and that Sam would help haul his ass to bed if he fell asleep reclined on the couch. 

Sam appreciated Dean’s cooking skills, and how he made amazing meals for him and their kids now that they had a real kitchen. Dean was overjoyed that Sam sacrificed his day to go to work so that Dean could stay at home and coddle their children in ways that made him cry if he lingered thinking about it for too long.

Sam loved watching Dean when Dean didn’t know he was looking, like when he was holding Maggie and rocking her to sleep shortly after they adopted the baby, or when he looked out into the backyard and watched Dean teaching Mattie how to hold a baseball bat, or when Dean was asleep at night in his arms, looking more peaceful then he ever has before in his life.

Dean loved watching Sam when Sam didn’t know he was looking either, like when Dean would sneak up on Sam in the house when he was reading or grading papers for class because Sam’s eyebrows would crinkle in concentration, or how Sam would fall asleep with GiGi pressed to his chest on the couch when the two were unable to stick it out to the end of Finding Nemo for the fourth time in a row, or how Sam would read bedtime stories to Mattie at night (because GiGi had developed less than zero patience for that yet) because Sam would always make facial expressions to go along with the voices that made their little boy squeal. 

So they were well aware of what they loved about one another.

Dean knew that they had the marriage vows covered. What were they? Like health, happiness and some other bullshit?

Yeah, not how Winchester’s do things.

Besides. What Dean’s friends (and observant strangers who picked up on the fact that the two gorgeous men pushing around strollers were partners) didn’t know was that Dean and Sam had something better than wedding rings.

Oh sure, they had the stuff you could never put your hands on or see. They had their history. But I mean they were together, and they had both wanted to experience some kind of wedding ceremony. 

So they did what Winchester’s do best. They improvised, and made it their own.

A few quick internet purchases later and Sam and Dean had their hands on a basic tattoo gun. 

Then, the night before they finalized Matthew’s adoption papers they made love; over and over and over, starting well before midnight and continuing until dawn. Filled up on their love of one another they took turns straddling each other’s chests and writing out their own vows in UV tattoo ink under the anti-possession tattoos that they had over their hearts.

To this day Dean still didn’t know what Sam had written over his heart. They had made a vow to tell the other when the time was right, but that didn’t matter.

As Dean Winchester laughed with his friends at his dismissal of marriage being an aversion to jewelry he could feel the words on his chest declaring his Sammy’s love, he knew they were there and that was more than enough for him.

As he laughed Dean couldn’t help but glance at the breast pocket on Sam’s plaid button up shirt that he knew would be covering Sam’s tattoo, and he couldn’t help but think of the words he had put there that night.

_You’ll always be Sammy, my Sammy, to me_


End file.
